Soulmate Traction
by AllenxEdward
Summary: During the battle with Loki, the Avengers realized that not only were they the perfect team, but they were actually soulmates.


A/N: For Kweandee, First official winner of the weekly drawings! Based on a headcannon she created! I am so proud to present Soulmate Traction and would like to once again thank Kweandee.

Soulmate Traction

A soulmate is someone who you feel an immediate connection with once you meet. It could be anywhere and at any time, but once you meet them, you just… know.

Well, that was how it used to be. Strange, huh? No, you see humans were a little blind toward those subtle hints, they needed reassurance that the person in front of them definitely was there soulmate besides a little tingle from within their bodies. Over time the human species evolved and besides receiving an odd feeling, a person also develops a tattoo on the inside of their wrists burns into their flesh. It is possible to have many soulmates.

Tony once read online that one group had up to 67 soulmates, how that happens he doesn't know but it is odd to never find a soulmate. Yet, here he is 32 and with no tattoos on his inner wrists.

But all that changed quickly. It started with him meeting Natasha for the first time, which was a 'great' experience. During their confrontation, his heart tightened and his wrist burned like fire. It was such a weird feeling, but after the whole ordeal, Tony was left with nothing more than an hourglass tattoo on his inner wrist.

Overtime, Tony met Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Clint while Loki had the Tesseract. It was an intense moment coming together at such a time, but the group did not have the time to sit down and chat this whole soulmate thing out. No, they had a world to save first.

There was a huge battle which almost resulted in the complete annihilation of Manhattan, but Tony saved everyone with his heroics.

Loki was bested, but it had still been a long and brutal battle. Everyone was exhausted and most were injured.

Even though most of Manhattan was leveled, Stark Tower still stood proud, given a few cosmetic damages. Tony insisted they all stay with him until they healed up and could talk this whole thing over.

Thor needed to return Loki to Asgard, but Tony talked to him privately before his departure. Tony wished him fair travel and made Thor promise to return so they could talk everything out. Thor agreed to the promise and set off for Asgard.

When the group got home, Tony carefully stuck Clint and Natasha into two rooms, side-by-side. For soulmates, those two were the closest, but that was normal they had known each other for much longer. Bruce was the most exhausted out of all of them. Tony guessed it was from hulking out for so long, it pushed his physical limits and exhausted him.

Steve basically volunteered to carry Bruce to bed before Tony showed him to his own guestroom.

Tony was beyond tired. Almost nearly dying does that to people, but nonetheless he made the rounds to check on everyone.

Bruce was knocked out. He was snoring loud enough to shake the 16th floor, his snores probably put the Hulk's to shame. Tony walked into the bathroom and touched the electronic lightswitch panel on the wall and turned on a nightlight for Bruce, that way the big guy wouldn't freak out. Before leaving, Tony picked up a blanket from the end of the bed and gently draped it over the sleeping man.

Tony exited Bruce's room as quietly as he could and walked down the hall and checked on his most mysterious soulmate, Clint. Since Clint was controlled by Loki, the two had not really had much time to talk. Tony knocked on the bedroom door and Clint had his bow and arrow, drawn at the ready.

"Who is it?" Clint asked through the door.

"The guy who owns the building you are sleeping in tonight. He also brought you a toothbrush."

Clint lowered his weapon and answered the door.

Tony offered the toothbrush and wished Clint a goodnight.

Next was Natasha. He knocked on the bedroom door and listened, nothing. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the bathroom shower running. He smirked. He made sure to put her up in the guestroom with a luxurious amount of spa products already stocked up in the bathroom at her complete disposal.

The final stop was the bedroom of America's Golden Boy, Steve.

Tony knocked and Steve opened the door, a bit surprised to see Tony again. "Mr. Stark? Everything okay?"

Tony held up his hand as if telling Steve to pause on that though. "We saved the world together and we are soulmates. I think that formalities are no longer necessary between us two, Steve."

Steve nodded, getting the point. "Well, Tony. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope. Just checking on you and you seem good. I was hoping to see if I could answer my theory about you wearing red, white, and blue boxers, but I guess I am going to have to find out a different day." Tony smirked noticing Steve wearing nothing but navy blue pajama bottoms.

Steve didn't know what to say. He ran a hand through his hair, "Uhh… well, I am going to catch some shut-eye. I'm a little tired."

"We all are. Anything you need?"

"No. Just please wake me up. I don't want to sleep for another 65 years."

Tony chuckled, "You got it, Cap. Good night!"

"Good night Tony!" Steve closed the door and Tony walked to his own room, proudly knowing that everyone was taken care of.

He grabbed a quick shower and let the water pour over him as he let his mind wander. His thoughts ran wild, remembering everything. His own missile blowing up in his face, waking up with only a car battery keeping him alive, living as a hostage for a few months, watching his cellmate die, fighting to survive against his old mentor/adopted father Jedidiah, and today with him putting his life on the line to save Manhattan against a nuke. There were too many thoughts and he couldn't keep them under control. He could barely breathe. He was having a panic attack.

Tony found himself stumbling in the shower, about to fall, when a strong set of hands caught him.

"Tis thou well?" Thor asked, supporting Tony.

Steve ran in and turned off the shower to prevent the further spraying of water. "What happened?"

"I sensed that Tony was not in the best of health and I came to his aid."

Natasha entered the room fixing her bathrobe, "What the hell is going on?"

"Tony fainted," Steve said.

"I'm going to get Clint to help you guys get him in bed." Natasha said and walked out of the room.

It did not take long for Clint to come in and help dress Tony.

Once Tony was dressed, Thor scooped up Tony and set him in bed.

Natasha carefully draped a blanket over him and tucked him in.

Tony slowly started to open his eyes as Bruce came in to check to see what was going on. He looked at all five of his soulmates, "What's going on?" He asked, quietly.

Natasha gave Tony a small smile, "You have taken care of us, so now it is our turn to take care of you."

"But," Tony said, trying to sit up.

"We will talk tomorrow, but for now everyone needs rest. Especially you Tony," Steve said.

Tony nodded, resting. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us. We care for you." Bruce said.

Tony liked that. It was a warm feeling within him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

A/N: If you want to be like Kweandee and win your own piece of fanfiction go to my profile and read the rules. There are no limits of entry besides the ones I have preset within the rules already. I will write continuations, new chapters of existing work, or write your own submission for one-shots. I thank everyone for reading and I hope to see your messages soon!


End file.
